Quando O Amor Acontece
by KKSwan
Summary: Um acaso e um bilhete que mudará completamente a vida de duas pessoas totalmente diferentes. Ela tinha apenas 15 anos. Ele tinha 25 e era casado com uma linda mulher. Mais o destino preparava algo para eles... Será que um amor pode vencer preconceitos? Será que ele é capaz de passar por todos os obstáculos? Leia? Quando o amor acontece...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

– Ta esperando o que Bella, anda vamos ver o que ele te escreveu. – disse sua amiga. Mais Bella não respondeu nada estava absorta em seus pensamentos. Então ela abriu aquele bilhete e ela tinha uma linda caligrafia e algo escrito naquele pequeno pedaço de papel.

_Você deve estar se perguntado o por que de eu te mandar esse bilhete, mais eu não te tiro da minha cabeça dês o momento que vi seus lindos olhos castanhos. Eu não sei se acredito nesse negocio de amor a primeira vista mais estou começando a crer nisso. Ao ver te explosões de sentimentos afloraram dentro de mim, foi fantástico inexplicável. Tudo foi muito rápido como num passe de mágica. Foi algo que fugiu do meu controle, meus olhos ao verem os teus ficaram hipnotizados. Fascinados pelo teu olhar. Encantados com o teu ser. Meu pensamento só em você se pois a pensar. Dia e noite. Noite e dia. Você mexeu comigo, mudou minhas atitudes. Trouxe luz para os meus dias frios. Sorte em encontrar alguém tão especial. Foi algo mágico. Amor a primeira vista. Não tem outra explicação. Nunca tinha sentido isso por outro alguém. Estou feliz por ter encontrado você. Meu maior encanto meu maior tesouro minha menina, meu amor..._

_Eu sou casado mais basta uma palavra sua e eu largo tudo por você, Meu numero 555-14671_**[n/a: quem dera se esse fosse o numero dele rs ]**_liga pra mim, te espero ansiosamente._

_EC._

_..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Chegando a Livraria

**Capítulo 1 - Chegando a livraria**

– Alice eu já te disse que não vou á livraria nenhuma. – disse Isabella.

– AAH, por favor, por favor, bellinha? – Alice fez aquela carinha de cachorro pidão.

Alice melhor amiga de Isabella tentava convence- lá a ir à livraria aonde iria o seu escritor favorito. Ele iria fazer uma seção de autógrafos e iria responder algumas perguntas dos fãs. Mais Isabella se negava a ir, ela não gostava muito de ler na verdade ela tinha certa preguiça. Mais sua melhor amiga usava de golpe baixo. _'' o olhar do cachorro pidão''_. Isso sempre funcionava e Isabella sempre acabava cedendo e dessa fez não foi diferente.

– Ok. Mais vou logo dizendo não vamos demorar se não te deixo lá e venho embora.

– AAAAAAAAAAA eu tenho a melhor amiga do mundo. – disse Alice dando seus pulinhos e gritinhos.

– Tá, tá. Eu sei que sou a melhor. – disse Bella rindo.

No caminho até a livraria Alice não parava de tagarelar sobro o livro. Ele contava sobre a história de pai que fica desolado após sua filha ser seqüestrada. Ela estava tão animada que finalmente iria conseguir ver o cara que a inspirou a ler outros contos. A baixinha era tipo uma ''Isabella'' da vida. Odiava ler os livros mais o melhor amigo de Isabella que é um fã da literatura disse que esse livro era muito bom. Que a história era envolvente te prendia da primeira a última página.

– Eu ainda mato o Jasper por querer te incentivar a essas coisas. – disse Bella fazendo careta.

– A, Bellinha coitado do Jasper. – disse Alice fazendo biquinho.

– Coitado nada. A culpa é dele por ficar te falando pra ler esses livros ridículos. Não conseguiu nada comigo e agora está tentando com você.

– Mais ele tem razão Bella. Esse livro é um clássico. Não duvido que daqui a algum tempo esteja entre os mais vendidos. – disse Alice orgulhosa.

– Quem é a idiota que escreveu esse livro? – perguntou Bella apontando para o livro que Alice segurava na mão.

– A idiota não o idiota. Ops! - ela disse colocando as duas mãos na boca. Bella riu da cara dela.

– Não tem graça Bella. – disse Alice fazendo careta.

– Claro que tem. Até você disse que o cara é idiota. – Bella riu novamente. – Mais então qual o nome do idiota?

– Edward. – ela fez uma pausa. Olhou atrás do livro então disse. – Edward Cullen.

– AH! O nome é um meio estranho não acha?

– Bella você implica com tudo. – agora foi á vez de a Bella fazer careta.

Depois do momento discussões Alice e Bella as duas ficaram em silencio o caminho todo. O taxi parou em frente a uma livraria as duas desceram e viram que o lugar estava completamente cheio. Bella fez cara de poucos amigos pra sua melhor amiga que sorria de soleira para Bella. _Já vi que vou passar minha preciosa tarde nesse lugar_. – pensou Bela. Mais Alice estava tão contente que Bella não iria se importar tanto. Por que apesar de Alice ser uma baixinha irritante ela era acima de tudo a melhor amiga de Bella. Elas entraram na livraria se espremendo entre as pessoas que ali estavam. O lugar estava mais cheio dentro do que fora. E bem lá na frente mais muito lá na frente se via alguns fotógrafos tirando fotos de uma pessoa. Tinham muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. E tinham algumas que até soltavam gritinhos eufóricos. Á medida que elas iam se aproximando os flashes ficavam mais intensos. Os gritinhos ficavam mais altos e as vozes também. De repente Alice parou o que fez o corpo de Bella se chocar com o de Alice.

– Ai Bellinha. Isso doeu. – disse Alice fazendo manha.

– Por que você parou do nada? A culpa foi sua.

– E porque eu acho que vi alguém conhecido ali na frente. – disse Alice com os olhos vidrados em uma pessoa.

– Quem? – perguntou Bella. Ela olhou o lugar e viu uma pessoa que ela reconheceria até mesmo numa livraria como aquela entupida de pessoas.

– É o Jasper! – disseram juntas. Alice sorriu e Bella fez careta. Mais estava feliz por seu outro melhor amigo estar lá. Elas andaram espremidas entre as pessoas o lugar estava tão cheio que tinha algumas pessoas que até pisavam no pé delas. Quando elas chegaram o mais perto possível de Jasper Alice deu um gritinho o chamando.

– JASPER, JASPER. – Ele havia sentado numa das cadeiras que se encontravam para os fãs e algumas para os repórteres. Jasper então se virou e viu Alice e Bella o chamando.

– ALICE, BELLA! – disse ele sorrindo.

– Oi. – disse Alice com um sorriso bobo na cara.

– Oi Jaz. – Disse Bella o abraçando.

– Bella você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Jasper.

– Estou por quê? – perguntou Bella fazendo cara de interrogação.

– Bom... – fez uma pausa. – Pra você vir aqui você deve estar muito doente. – disse ele dando uma gargalhada que só elas podiam ouvir já que o lugar estava uma loucura.

– HAHA, muito engraçado. – Bella socou o ombro de Jasper.

– Ai. Isso doeu. – Bella olhou pra Alice que estava com as bochechas coradas.

– Desculpa. Foi você quem começou.

– Pra uma garota de quinze anos você tem muita força. – disse ele se contorcendo de dor.

Bella não disse nada apenas olhou melhor o lugar. Agora ela conseguia ver os fotógrafos algumas cadeiras e pessoas sentadas nelas. Mais a frente tinha uma mesa bem grande retangular e lá tinham muitos livros empilhados perfeitamente alinhados. Na ponta da mesa tinha um homem negro e alto de olhos pretos. Do lado dele tinha uma mulher morena de cabelos negros. E do lado a mulher de cabelos negros tinha uma mulher loira linda. Seus olhos eram meio azulados e sua pele era bem branquinha. Ela conversava animadamente com o homem que estava ao seu lado. Foi ai que Bella olhou o homem que conversava com a mulher._'' Meu Deus! Que homem lindo é esse?''_ – pensou Bella. Seus cabelos eram de uma cor estranha uma cor de cobre algo assim. Ele sorria para a mulher que falava com ele. Ele tinha um belo sorriso que fez Bella ficar tonta. Ela queria ver a cor de seus olhos mais não conseguiu por que um idiota entrou em sua frente.

– SAI DA FRENTE. – ela gritou. Não sei como mais todos que estavam conversando á olharam e a fazendo corar absurdamente...

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Constrangimento

**Capítulo 2 - Constrangimento**

_No capitulo anterior..._

_(...)_

– _Desculpa. Foi você quem começou._

– _Pra uma garota de quinze anos você tem muita força. – disse ele se contorcendo de dor._

_Bella não disse nada apenas olhou melhor o lugar. Agora ela conseguia ver os fotógrafos algumas cadeiras e pessoas sentadas nelas. Mais a frente tinha uma mesa bem grande retangular e lá tinham muitos livros empilhados perfeitamente alinhados. Na ponta da mesa tinha um homem negro e alto de olhos pretos. Do lado dele tinha uma mulher morena de cabelos negros. E do lado a mulher de cabelos negros tinha uma mulher loira linda. Seus olhos eram meio azulados e sua pele era bem branquinha. Ela conversava animadamente com o homem que estava ao seu lado. Foi ai que Bella olhou o homem que conversava com a mulher. '' Meu Deus! Que homem lindo é esse?'' – pensou Bella. Seus cabelos eram de uma cor estranha uma cor de cobre algo assim. Ele sorria para a mulher que falava com ele. Ele tinha um belo sorriso que fez Bella ficar tonta. Ela queria ver a cor de seus olhos mais não conseguiu por que um idiota entrou em sua frente._

– _SAI DA FRENTE. – ela gritou. Não sei como mais todos que estavam conversando á olharam e a fazendo corar absurdamente..._

(...)

Bella olhou para os lados fingindo não ser ela a idiota que acabara de dar um grito chamando a atenção de todos ali que se encontrara naquela livraria absurdamente cheia. Por sorte a mulher morena que estava do lado da loira bonita disse:

– Gente. Peço a atenção de todos. Vamos começar com a coletiva e em seguida com algumas perguntas dos fãs e depois os autógrafos.

As fãs que estavam ali enlouqueceram deram gritinhos estridentes. Alice era uma delas que gritava e sorria abobadamente para seu ídolo bonitão. Bella ainda alheia a quem seria o tal famoso Edward procurava saber qual dos presentes á mesa era ele. Foi quando a sua pergunta estava pra ser respondida.

– Edward o que te inspirou a escrever esse livro. – perguntou um repórter.

– Bom, na verdade foi um sonho que tive. É estranho, mais quando eu acordei, eu sabia que precisava escrever sobre esse sonho.

Bella não acreditava que o homem que ela tinha admirado alguns minutos atrás e que ela estava que nem uma loca querendo ver á cor dos olhos ela o tal do Edward Cullen. Sua boca abriu e fechou num ''O''. Sem conseguir pronunciar tais palavras que se encontravam em sua mente. Ela só conseguia pensar: '_'Nossa! Esse que é o Edward Cullen? Que homem é esse Jesus? Nem precisou passar na fila da beleza duas vezes. Agora eu entendo o porquê dos gritinhos histéricos das meninas''. _Foi ai que Bella finalmente conseguiu ver os olhos dele. Eram de um tom esverdeado eles transmitiam carinho e felicidade. Ele sorriu novamente para a mulher que estava ao seu lado. O que vez com que o coração de Isabella disparasse feito corrida de formula um.

...

A entrevista se passava normalmente com todos ali presentes que prestavam atenção em cada informação que Edward dava sobre o livro. Mais sempre tem um que acaba fazendo perguntas fora de contesto.

– Edward, você e sua esposa pensam em ter filhos? – perguntou um repórter descarado.

Edward olhou para o lado onde se encontrava a mulher loira de olhos azulados e sorriu um sorriso bobo. Quando ele iria responder e pergunta seu assessor responde por ele tomando a frente.

– Ok. Não vimos aqui para falar da vida pessoal do nosso escritor certo? – disse o grandalhão ao lado de Edward.

– Edward, você gostaria de ter uma menina ou um menino? – perguntou novamente o repórter descarado ignorando o que o assessor de Edward tinha dito anteriormente.

Bella irritada com a insistência do repórter idiota bufou incomodada. Seu assessor estava pronto pra dizer algo quando o descarado perguntou:

– Edward quantos filhos você quer ter?

Bella sem pensar acabou dizendo:

– VOCÊ NÃO TA VENDO QUE A VIDA PESSOAL DELE NÃO É DA SUA CONTA? – vociferou ela gritando. Todos que estavam concentrados e esperançosos por uma resposta de Edward a encaram e dessa vez não havia ninguém que pudesse salvar ela desse constrangimento. Alice riu de lado junto com um Jasper que mordia a língua para não dar uma gargalhada.

Bella sem saber o que fazer ou dizer ela disse novamente sem pensar.

– O que foi? Eu to mentindo? Esse povo é tudo fofoqueiro. – disse ela constrangida. Suas bochechas ardiam. Provavelmente ela estava super vermelha. Na verdade ela estava mais do que isso parecia um pimentão de tão vermelha que estava.

Edward que até então tinha se espantado com a sinceridade e espontaneidade da garota que estava poucos metros da sua mesa sorriu pra ela que a fez corar ainda mais. Para tentar ajudá-la ele pigarreou em falso chamando a atenção de todos que voltaram sua atenção á ele. Isabella sorriu pra ele em forma de agradecimento. Foi então que Edward se viu perdido naquele sorriso e naquele mar de olhos castanhos...

**Continua...**


End file.
